


Home

by ChooseYourOwnFuture



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Chimeras, Fanfiction, Human, Humans, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Characters, M/M, M/M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Throuple, chimera, saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChooseYourOwnFuture/pseuds/ChooseYourOwnFuture
Summary: -One Shot-





	Home

Theo stopped his black SUV outside a uncared for house. The roof had missing shingles and the wood looked like it wouldn't last another day if the wind picked up.

He glanced at his cell phone and then back at the house making sure it was the correct one. Sliding his cell into his pocket he jumped out of the car and made his way to the porch, trying to stand on what looked the most stable parts that wouldn't give way like some of the other planks of wood had.

Theo knocked on the door that was covered with new pieces of wood, like band-aids on an wound, trying to patch up the holes in the door that were made by fists of anger and rage.

The door wobbled a bit when Theo knocked so the Chimera decided to knock on the wall next to the door in case he broke the door down by accident.

A few seconds later the door opened slightly, just enough for Theo to see a small section of the house.

"Corey, let me in," Theo said gently. He knew it was Corey by his scent and that Theo tracked his cell.

Corey opened the door wider; not too wide because it would probably fall off the hinges again.

"Come in," the younger Chimera said and waited for Theo to enter before he closed the door slowly. Shutting the outside world out.

Corey turned and headed towards the kitchen as he pulled the sleeves of his jacket down to cover the tips of his fingers.

Theo watched this movement curiously and looked at the back of Corey's head, or the hood covering the back of his head.

"Are you cold?" Theo asked following Corey into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Corey faked a sneeze, "I think I've got the flu." He sneezed again trying to make it seem real.

"And is it too bright in here?" Theo asked when he saw Corey's shades that covered half of his face. The house had no electricity so whatever light came through the windows was the only source of light in the house. It wasn't sunny it was quite a gloomy looking day and not that much light got into the house.

"I've got bags under my eyes, I didn't get much sleep and I didn't want you to see them," Corey said then turned to face away from Theo as he lent on the kitchen island. The kitchen wasn't the cleanest as alcohol bottles seemed to own most of the surfaces and blood was on the black and white, now turned black and yellow tiles floor.

"I don't care if you have bags under your eyes Corey," Theo said.

Corey remained silent.

"So, why didn't you come home last night?" Theo asked stepping up behind Corey and taking note on how the younger teenager tensed.

"I was working," Corey said not daring to move.

"Yeah, you were. But you usually still come home," Theo said stepping closer to Corey.

"I am home," Corey whispered knowing Theo would hear it. Theo took another step and Corey closed his eyes not knowing what Theo would do.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I would never do that," Theo said and then backed away from the Chameleon, "But this isn't your home your home is with Mason and I."

"I belong here," Corey said, fear lacing his words as he looked at the damaged kitchen. Cupboard doors being a distant memory after they had long ago been used as a weapon and the windows with no glass just wood, on the outside it looked like the house was abandoned and boarded up but on the inside it was Corey's personal horror.

"You belong with us," Theo whispered into his ear, somehow managing to get next to Corey without him realizing it.

Corey's eyes widened and he lunged away from the older Chimera as his voice surprised him when he was deep in thought.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Theo said trying to hide his smile and succeeding as usual, "How about you come back home, then we can talk."

"I want to stay here Theo," Corey said walking towards the ladder that led to the upper floor, "Let yourself out."

Theo quickly caught Corey's wrist and Corey winced and let out a pained noise.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked looking down at Corey's arm covered with his long jacket.

"Let me go," Corey tried to pull his arm out of Theo's vice like grip but failed. The older teenager pushed the sleeve of the jacket up to reveal deep bruising. Deep purple covered most of his arm and Theo pushed the sleeve up more.

"Who did this?" Theo asked but then he remembered the rest of the strange clothing choices. Theo pulled Corey's hood down. Once divulged skin exposed the pattern of marks. The shades came off next and they told the same story the other bruises did.

"Nobody, I walked into a door," Corey said, not looking Theo in the eyes.

"Corey, tell me who did this," Theo gritted the words out through his teeth as he tried to catch the Chameleon's eyes.

"I told-," Theo cut Corey off by changing the color of his eyes to yellow and fangs enlonging as well as claws. Theo knew that he was probably scaring Corey but he needed to know who hurt him.

"Tell. Me. Now," Theo looked Corey dead in the eyes.

"I want to go home," Corey said with water building up in his eyes. He did mean it, he did want to go home and Theo hopefully would have calmed down somewhat by the time they reached Theo's house where they all lived together.

"We'll talk at the house," Theo said not letting go of Corey's arm as he practically dragged Corey to the car. Theo opened the passenger side and Corey got in, Theo reached for the seat belt and Corey didn't stop him buckling him in.

Theo seemed much calmer as they drove back to the house, but that may be because he didn't speak. At all.

Theo immediately got out of the car and slammed the door shut when they arrived at their destination. Before Corey got the change to Theo opened his door and walked, not dragged him this time, into the house.

"Corey," Mason ran up to the pair; engulfed Corey into a hug as soon as they entered the house. Mason took Corey's face into his hands and looked his face over. Horror took over Mason's facial features and he was about to ask what happened when Theo spoke.

"Corey go into the living room, Mason and I need to talk," Theo ordered. Corey obliged.

"What happened?" Mason asked looking Theo in the eye with a concerned look.

"That's what you're going to find out," Theo said smirking.

"Why didn't you find out?" Mason asked looking back to make sure Corey wasn't listening in or watching since Chameleon's aren't known for their hearing skills.

"I scared him," came the answer that made Mason's eyes widen because he knew what Theo must have done.

"Theo..." Mason said shaking his head, not sure what to say that he had already told him.

"I'll make it up to him," Theo said, "Just get him to tell you who did that and I'll be listening."

"Okay," Mason said and Theo connected their lips, Mason reacted to the kiss and pulled Theo closer.

Some time later Mason walked into the living room and sat next to Corey on one of the couches. Mason put his arm behind Corey on the back of the couch and Corey watched the arm out of habit.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mason asked.

"Reading," Corey answered looking down at the book trying to figure out what it said.

"What's it about?" Mason asked, knowing Corey wasn't actually reading.

"A group of teenagers... who solve mysteries?" Corey said what sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Put the book down Corey," Mason said and Corey closed the book and put it on the coffee table.

"I was trying to read it," Corey mumbled crossing his arms and pouting.

"I know you were, Cor," Mason said smiling as he stroked the side of Corey's face that didn't had a copious of bruising dominating it. Corey leaned into he touch and faced Mason.

"Is Theo still angry?" Corey said looking down.

"No, he was just upset that somebody did this to you, that's all. He was never angry at you, he never is," Mason reassured him.

"Sorry for not coming home last night, I just thought this," Corey gestured to his beaten body, "Would heal by today."

"You don't anything to be sorry for," Mason said lifting Corey's chin up, "Okay?"

"Okay," Corey said then pecked Mason's lips before he laid his head on Mason's chest as he brought his hand up to feel his heartbeat as well as hearing it.

Mason started to run his fingers in Corey's hair getting him to relax more and more.

"My Dad," Corey said. He was half asleep with his eyelids closed; breathing getting deeper and slower.

"Hum?" Mason asked him too starting to fall asleep but still carried on his movements as he like the feeling of being close to somebody who he was able to bring comfort to.

"He beat me up," Corey whispered. Mason blinked and carried on the soothing gesture of his hand in Corey's hair.

When Theo was certain the Chameleon was asleep he came into the living room and looked at the pair on the couch.

Mason looked at Theo and shook his head.

"Theo, don't hurt him," Mason whispered after seeing the rage in Theo's eyes. Theo didn't answer but instead headed to the basement.

Theo opened the door and jogged down the stone stairwell until he ended up in his lair. He walked straight over to a cabinet with a lock on. Theo unlocked it and smiled as he saw one of him most prized possessions.

His hammer.

An hour later Theo had arrived at his destination.

Theo looked at the bar where Corey's Dad always comes to get drunk and then pulled the black cloth back that was concealing the hammer and smiled.

Theo walked got out of the car and walked over to the back entrance of the bar, carrying his hammer clearly. Nobody would think this was strange, after all this was Beacon Hills.

Theo extended his claws and pried open the door before entering. The mood in the air was sullen as people chatted at tables (some would say slurred) but the sight that caught Theo's eyes was the man lent over the counter gulping alcohol faster than he had seen anybody drink the substance before.

Fear suddenly spiked in the bar and Theo turned around and caught sight of a young man in his early twenties. The man's eyes glued to the hammer as he wobbled towards the restroom.

Like a predator catching his prey Theo followed him; the man knowing this tried to run but instead fell over his own feet. Crashing to the ground the man tried to use his arms to push himself up but was unsuccessful as a foot crunched down on one arm.

Quickly the man's head rose in Theo's direction.

"Pl-please don't h-hurt me," he begged.

Theo responded by pressing his foot down harder making the man holler in pain.

"You-," again more pressure was added. Theo looked at the photographs hanging on the wall that showed various people with alcoholic beverages doing activities like singing, dancing on tabletops and just talking.

A young boy with a bruise on his face sat next to a man with slick blond hair stood out to Theo. He looked back and forth between the picture and the man on the floor and shook his head as he realized they were the same person. But this man on the floor had disheveled hair and had grown a beard.

Theo took the picture down and held it next to the mans face.

"What happened to the boy?" Theo asked. The man didn't look at the picture so Theo grabbed his face roughly and repeated his question, "What happened to the boy?" in a more commanding voice.

"He died," the man said and then averted his eyes away from the picture.

"How?" Theo asked.

The man didn't answer so Theo decided focus on his main goal of the day. He lifted his foot up and turned around as he heard the man start to move he turned around and slammed the stool next to him into his head. The man staggered back into the wall filled with shelves and Theo hit him again making the man collapse into the shelves.

Some of the shelves fell on top of the man but Theo didn't care. He heard another heartbeat rise and recognized the scent of his original target.

Corey's Father, who barely had his eyes open, grabbed a photo off the wall and ran at Theo with it. Theo raised his brows at this action and opted for the stool again, purely for the fact he wanted to save the fun for later.

Bar stool throwing Corey's Father back, much to his own surprise, as Theo walked towards his and softly hit him on the head with the stool.

Theo collected the hammer he had put down on a shelf and put it in his jacket pocket. He opened the exit door and carried the two unconscious men out.

An hour and a half later Theo returned to the house. He checked the heartbeats and found that Corey was still sleeping but upstairs this time. He found Mason's waiting in the hallway ready to pounce on Theo with questions about what he did. The Chimera smiled and opened the door.

"Theo...," Mason said when he spotted blood on his once white shirt.

"He hurt Corey, our Mate, nobody does that Mase. Nobody," Theo said.

"Where are you going?" Mason asked, "What did you do?"

"To clean up," Theo said heading to the bathroom, choosing to ignore Mason's other question.

"Then go and see Corey, he thinks you are angry at him," Mason said and then walked into the living room and turned the television on before Theo could say anything else to him.

Theo quickly cleaned up and went into their shared room where Corey cocooned himself in the quilt...again.

Smiling Theo made his way over to the Chimera and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Corey..." Theo repeated into the other Chimera's ear until he woke up.

Eyes slowly showed themselves and Corey smiled a little as he was still tired, "Hey."

"Corey, I'm sorry about earlier," Theo said looking as sincere as he felt. He moved his hand to Corey's face and began to rub circles into his skin.

"It's okay, I should have just told you. I'm sorry," Corey then himself took Theo's unoccupied hand and tangled their fingers together.

"I was just angry at the person who did this to you. You know that don't you?" Theo asked locking eyes with Corey.

"Yes, I do," he smiled honestly.

Theo lent down and placed his forehead onto Corey's, "Good," Theo said and then brushed his lips against Corey's, "Welcome home."


End file.
